


Silent Plans

by ImproperDancer



Series: D&D Original Characters - College AU [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: College AU, D&D, F/M, Gen, sign squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImproperDancer/pseuds/ImproperDancer
Summary: Ril and Endy, as usual, are having lunch in the cafeteria and making plans for their Friday. Ril, naturally, is being a gremlin to Endy.





	Silent Plans

“Are you there, Ril?”

The exaggerated hand movement and recognition of her name snapped her back into reality as Endymion signed with exaggeration to catch her attention. She hadn’t realised she had zoned out so hard.

“Sorry Endy” Ril signed, “I got distracted by the trash gnome”

“Huh? The trash…” Endy’s hands trailed off as he turned to look behind him where Ril’s eyes had been locked. Sure enough, across the cafeteria Sera was devouring what could only possibly be described as trash from her lunch tray. Endy gave a contemplative shrug and turn back to face Ril.

Endy gave her a warm smile and shook his head in a friendly manner.

“I tell you, I don’t know if there’s anything that girl won’t eat” he signed before continuing to eat the rest of his lunch, give his head an amused shake as he smiled.

Ril loved Endy’s smile. It was always genuine and there was never a bad thought behind it. 

“She almost didn’t eat something last week but she looked grumpy that day so maybe that was it but yeah she eats everything and it’s very impressive” Ril’s hands raced as she signed. She tended to sign in fast flurries, almost gesturing in a stream of consciousness with very little breaks. It was just how she preferred to sign. She was a busy person, she didn’t have time to pause pensively between every sentence.

Endy just gave a gentle nod, a flash of concern across his face that lingered in his eyes. 

“I think that her and the big dragonborn are dating now which is good” Ril began to gesture, “Which is good because that big lesbian looks like a deer in headlights when she sees the gnome and the gnome is obviously crushing hard on her so it’s about damn time by the way are we going to the movies tonight?”

Endy took a moment to swallow his bite, having watched Ril very intently as she rapidly signed to him and then began to shovel food into her mouth. Endy was one of the few people who could keep up with how fast she signed so she was happy to deal with how slow and considered all of his actions tended to be.

“They sure do seem to be smitten with each other” Endy signed, “It’s good to see them together. I’ve heard-“

“No you haven’t” Ril’s hand signed with a snap and she beamed a mischievous smile between the bites of her food.

Endy dropped his hands for a moment, attempting to look as displeased as he could.

“You know what I mean, you little devil” he replied, rolling his eyes wide which had little effect with the smile he was failing control. Ril gave a content wiggle as she continued to eat and watch Endy sign.

“I LEARNED” he spelled out, “That there’s been a sudden drop in injuries on the football team so I think the dragonborn is happy. The other players are probably happier too.”

Ril gave a quick nod. Last week Tibs mentioned that he heard she had broken three legs and two arms of other players during practice and been given a suspension from playing for a few weeks for it. So to see that the health of other students was suddenly on the rise was probably a good sign for the general disposition of the hulking dragonborn. Ril isn’t ashamed to admit that more than once she’s lost track of a conversation with Endy when the dragonborn has walked by. There’s only so much muscle in the world that Ril can ignore.

“Everyone is happy and it’s excellent but are we going to the movies tonight the new Marvel movie has been out for a week and you haven’t taken me to see it yet Endy why don’t you love me” Ril punctuated the flurry with sharply folding her arms and giving her face a suitably grievous pout.

Naturally, Endy gave a silent gasp and a look of actual, genuine concern.

“Ril, I’m very sorry we haven’t gone to see it yet” he began, his face almost pleading for forgiveness “I was busy last Friday but we can go see it tonight, I promise. I’ll buy your popcorn and everything.”

“OK good I’ll think about forgiving you then but you’re on thin ice Endymion” Ril replied, trying to keep a stern look on her face but that big goof was too precious to make her do anything other than smile. 

“Thank you, Ril” Endy gestured softly, relaxing a little and letting his face lighten up back into his pleasant smile. Ril knew she probably pulled his strings a little more than she should but he was just a little too kind. She needed to toughen that boy up. Admittedly she’d been trying to toughen him up for the best part of a year at this point but a work of art takes time. 

Besides, Ril always bought their tickets. Or, rather, she knew that the Tiefling who worked the movies ticket booth on Fridays had a disgustingly huge crush on her and she was not above abusing such powers. He was OK, too, she guessed. Endy found out she had been flirting for discount tickets and insisted she at least went for coffee with the Tiefling, to her utter dismay. Ril agreed with Endy to go for coffee at least once a month with the Tiefling if she was to continue getting discount tickets. A small price to pay for cheap movies. 

“Are you going to have coffee this weekend with the very kind Tiefling from the cinema?” Endy very pointedly suggested, almost reading Ril’s mind.

Ril rolled her eyes and dramatically sprawled her upper-half over the table, face down and paused for a moment.

“I’ll ask if he wants to go tomorrow”, she popped up a single hand to respond, keeping herself face down on the table. She could practically hear the sense of approval coming from across the table. Endy was making her be a good person and she did not appreciate it one little bit.

Ril reached into her pocket and checked her phone for time and puffed a little sigh when she saw she had her next tutorial in about five minutes.

“Gotta dash” Ril gestured, as she sat up.

Endy perked up and looked to his phone, nodding as he noted the time and began his own process of getting ready to leave for his classes.

“I gotta go run to my tutorial across campus but I’ll meet you out the front after your last class OK see you later Endy goodbye so long farewell-“ Ril signed, mixing from both hands to one as she gathered her tray and was already dashing off, her hands still gesturing goodbye to Endy.

“See you later, Ril, please stay out of trouble-“ But Ril had already practically sprinted away before she saw the rest of Endy’s goodbye. He always nearly started a whole conversation to say goodbye and Ril had to trek a distance to her next class.

Ril dumped her trash and flung her tray onto the pile, causing a yell from one or two students she nearly hit, not that her aim would ever be so poor. She put her arm through the other strap of her backpack, tugged up her scarf to cover the bottom half of her face and ran down the hallways. She ignored the various yells begging her, for once in her life, to not run in the halls.

Ril ran with a smile hidden behind her face. She was happy to have plans with Endy after college. Of all the things she had to be happy for, having that big fool as her best friend was easily the best.


End file.
